Alphabetical List of Performers
Performer Speakers Temp Ref Title 027-01 Paddy on the Turnpike - Fiddle Music Alex Milson & audience 068-01 This Land is Your Land Alex Milson and his daughter (freda or rita) 074-08 Molly Bawn All Together 041-16 Old MacDonald Had A farm Barry, Amelia (Camela? Pamela?) - Barry, Gail 078-12 Molly Malone Barry, Amelia (Camilla? Pamela?) - Barry, Gail 078-13 The Blind Child's Prayer Barry, Amelia (Camilla? Pamela?) & Barry, Gail & Barry, Ricky 078-14 When the Angels Turn the Lights Down at Heaven Bateman, Florence (Mrs.) 034-03 Henry My Son (aka Lord Randall, etc.) Bateman, Florence Mrs. 122-02 Young Henry My Son Bateman, Mrs. Florence 044-02 Bonnie Blue Handkerchief Batemen, Mrs. Florence 120-09 Beautiful Kitty (Kitty of Coleraine) Beaulieu, Joseph (Mrs.) 070-05 Down By the Cane Break Beaulieu, Josephine (Mrs.) 121-08 Aujourdhui Tu me laisse pour une autre Beaulieu, Mrs. Joseph 077-02 We Ran Hand in Hand Blane, Kay & Frank (rayburn and frank estey) 029-05 Blades of Straw (braes of strathblaine, blades of strawblane) Bourque, Lorenzo - Baxter, Edith 117-03 Partons la mer est Belle Bourque, Lorenzo - McLellan, Joanne 045-04 Le Petit Cordonnier Bourque, Lorenzo - McLellan, Joanne 110-01 Sur La Route de Louvier Bourque, Lorenzo & Baxter, Edith 116-01 Après Ma Journée Faite Bourque, Mr. Lorenzo 069-03 Madame You Came Courting Bourque, Mr. Lorenzo 069-02 Au Bois Rossignolet (Au Boire Signolet?) Breau, Josephine (Mrs.) 069-09 Le Pétit Cordonniere Brown, Delton 012-03 Bold Jack Donahue Brown, James 009-02 Faithful Sailor Boy Brown, James 007-03 Herding Lambs Among the Heather Buckley, Mrs. William 093-03 Une Complainte Buckley, William (Mrs.) 006-01 The Volunteer (Le Volontaire) Butler, Mary 069-13 Whistling Gypsy Rover Butler, Susan 057-09 A Centennial Song Cameraman, Norma - Somers, Sharon - Reed, Margie 068-23 Five Hundred Miles Campbell, Fred A 040-02 No. 1 White Vest (McCluskey's White Vest) Campbell, Fred A 050-03 Howard Carey (Howard Kerry) Campbell, George 124-11 The Eight Pound Bass Campbell, Mr. (Fred A. Campbell?) 105-03 The Maid With the Golden Hair Casden, Betsy 041-05 The Dewy Dens of Yarrow Casden, Betsy & Casden, Joanna 041-07 Sweet Potatoes Casden, Joanna 041-06 Jack Haggerty Chiasson (John Chiasson?) 037A-03 of Joseph Johnson Children 032-09 There Was An Old Soldier Childrens group and Alan Mills 032-12 Old MacDonald A farm Conners, D. P. (Doug Connors?) 049-04 Home Sweet Home Conners, Douglas (Connors?) 071-08 The Dungarvon Whooper Connors, Douglas 034-02 The Beautiful Miramichi Connors, Douglas (Conners?) 107-02 Buckingham Mills Connors, Douglas (D.P. Conners?) 051-02 Buckingham Mills Coughlan, Thomas W 124-10 Mary Mahoney Craig, Patricia 045-03 The Beaver Crocker, Bessie 089-03 Down at the Wangan Crocker, Bessie 024-06 Down at the Wangan Dalton, Arthur (or Mace, Alden F) 083-01 Boys of the Island Dickson, Earle J (Mrs. ) 034-04 World War I Dickson, Earle J (Mrs.) 101-04 Willy Was A Fine Sailor Dickson, Earle J. (Mrs) - MacDonald, Arthur - MacDonald, Stanley 034-07 Bean Crock (aka I can't change it) Dignam, John R - Reid, Vera (Mrs.) 104-07 Lost Jimmy Whalen (lost jimmie whelan) Dixon, Laura 041-11 Mary of the Wild Moor Dixon, Mrs. Earle J. (Dickson?) 071-04 The Wexford Lass Dornan, Angelo 013-03 Sea Captain Doucette, Edmund 084-02 John Ladner Downs, George (George E. Duplessis) 026-03 Old Rusty Bridge (old rustic bridge by the mill) Dr. Edward (Sandy) Ives 057-08 Fogan McAleer Driscoll, John 052-01 The Scolding Wife Driscoll, John 057-02 On the Road to Bartibogue Drisdale, Wilfred 106-09 Though the Road is Rough and Rocky Dunnett, Dianne 068-19 Billy Boy Duplessis, Aube 020-04 Winston Scott Fitzgerald Duplessis, George 070-07 Jam on Gerry's Rock Duplessis, George E 020-03 Off She Goes to Miramichi Duplessis, George E 037A-05 Pride of Glencoe Durant, Hank 103-01 Fiddle Music Edmund Robichaud(?) 077-09 When God Made Rivers Elder, G. William 121-07 I'll Remember You, Love, in My Prayers Elder, William 077-05 I'll Be All Smiles Tonight Estey Brothers (Rayburn & Frank Estey) 037A-02 Girl I Left Behind [Brothers (frank and ray ester) 057-01 The Easty Ride (The Braes of Stathblaine or The Blades of Strawblane) Estey, J.R. (Sr.) (joseph r. estey sr.) 027-04 Jessie at the Bar Estey, Joseph 013-01 Old Beggar Man (Hind Horn) Estey, Joseph 101-02 Jessie at the Bar Estey, Joseph E. 045-01 Light in the Window Estey, Joseph R 049-02 The Silvery Rio Grande (My Heart's Tonight in Texas or The Texas Lass) Estey, Joseph R (Sr.) 060-01 Jessie At The Bar Estey, Joseph R (Sr) 061-04 Miramichi Pioneers Estey, Joseph Sr. 103-09 The Texas Lass (aka My Heart's Tonight In Texas OR The Silvery Rio Grande) Estey, Juanita 041-09 Sad Movies Estey, Ray - Estey, Frank 042-01 Give My Love to Mary Estey, Ray & Estey, Frank 102-05 Pretty Spot in Ireland (Where the River Shannon Flows) Ferron, Mrs. (Dumont?) 057-03 Three Men on A Voyage (Fr) Ferron, Mrs. Dumont 123-09 Le Retour du Soldat Fraser, James 077-10 Peter Emberley Fraser, James A. 075-02 Green Grows the Laurel Frost, Irving 083-05 The Miramichi Fire G.E. (George E. Duplessis) 024-09 Be Home Early Tonight George (Campbell?) 124-19 The Eight Pound Bass George E. Duplessis 031-04 Growing Old Together Gilks, John A 008-01 Irish Rebel Spy Hachey, Ann 068-18 Four Strong Winds Halverson, Mrs. Kathleen (Halvorsen?) 118-06 Norwegian Song Halvorsen, Kathleen (Mrs.) (Halverson?) 072-10 The Picture Hung in the Golden Frame Hare, Marie 112-03 Banks of the Little Low Plain (the little eau pleine OR the little eau plain) Hare, Marie (Mrs.) 010-01 Round Her Mantle So Green Hare, Marie (Mrs.) - Estey, Frank 113-03 A Lovely Spot in Ireland (where the river shannon flows) Hare, Marie (Mrs) 066-01 Round Her Mantle So Green Hare, Marie, (Mrs.) 125-01 The Last Walter Mullin Hare, Perley 031-02 The Miramichi Fire Hébert, Jerry 025-01 The Gull Decoy Holland, John 007-01 Green Grow the Rushes Holmes, Theresa (Mrs.) 091-02 Death of Florella Hughes, Larry J. 099-02 When I First Came to This Land Hughes, Larry J. 099-03 A la Sante nos deux or To Our Health Hughes, Larry J. (?) 031-07 We Live on the Miramichi Hunter, Glen 005-03 The Cedar Grove Ives, Edward (Sandy) 084-04 Derry Down Ives, Sandy 040-04 Whiskey in the Jar Sandy 082-01 The Shanty in the Pine Jagoe, Samuel 006-02 The Lost Babes of Halifax Jamieson, John 016-03 My Mother-in-Law Jared MacLean 079-08 Lizzie's Canoe Jared MacLean(?) 024-08 Lizzie's Canoe Johnny Irvings Old Time Orchestra 020-01 Unannounced Jonah, J Wilson 033-04 Shoemaker (the cobbler) Keating, Bernadette 017-04 Escuminac Disaster Kelly, Allan 096-04 La Jolie petite Bergére Kelly, Allan 017-02 Glou Glou Glou Kelly, Velma (Mrs.) 037B-03 New Brunswick by the Sea Kingston, Paul 016-02 The Little Mohea (the lass of mohee) Larry J. Hughes 097-01 The Whistle Lawlor, Jimmy 029-06 Frozen Logger Lawlor, Jimmy 103-07 The Frozen Logger Léblanc, Edouard 106-05 Les Petit Perdu dans les Bois Léblanc, Jeanneda 106-07 La Lettre de la Petit Linda Lifsches, Kathy 078-02 I Know Where I'm Going Lifsches. Kathy 074-07 I Know Where I'm Going MacDonald Family 100-04 Wexford Lass MacDonald, Allan (Mrs.) 028-04 McSorley's Twins MacDonald, Allan M. (Mrs.) 070-08 Fair Fanny Moore MacDonald, Arch 034-05 Pat McCarty Furniture Man (Arrah Go On) MacDonald, Arthur 029-01 Peter Emberley MacDonald, Arthur 020-06 The Irish Rebel Spy MacDonald, Cloran 018-02 Cotton-Eye Joe - Bow the Strings MacDonald, Donald 085-11 Jeremiah of Bartibogue MacDonald, Douglas 089-09 Wild Mustard River MacDonald, Jean 031-06 Miramichi Fire MacDonald, Mrs. Allan 100-01 The McSorley Twins MacDonald, Stanley 009-01 Roger the Miller MacDonald, Valerie 078-01 Molly Malone MacDonald, Willie 002-04 Jam on Gerry's Rock MacDonald, Willie 086-06 Jam on Gerry's Rock MacDonald, Wilmot 073-07 The Lumberman's Alphabet MacDonald, Wilmot 007-02 Joe Brook Song Macdonald, Wilmot - MacDonald, Jessie - MacDonald, Vera 098-01 Wexford Lass MacDonald, Wilmot - MacDonald, Shirley 115-04 Ann O'Brien MacDonald,Valerie Dawn - Kathy Lifsches - Power, Marjorie - Malone, Dorthy - Whitty, Caroline 074-01 The Old Woman and the Peddlar Mace, Alden F (or Arthur Dalton) 083-04 Billy Watts MacLean, Jared 024-04 The Maid of Tidehead MacMahon, Fred 079-01 The Scow on Cowden Shore MacMahon, Fred 024-01 Howard Carey Malone, Dorothy 078-04 This Is No My Plaid Master of Ceremonies 074-05 The Morrissey Bridge Matchett, Art 092-02 Peelhead Matchett, Art 016-01 Banks of the Miramichi Matchett, Hazel 078-11 White Silver Sand Matchett, Hazel - Matchett, Georgina 078-15 These Boots Are Made For Walking Matchett, Ruth 078-08 Lay Some Happiness on Me Ruth 078-10 Michael Row The Boat Ashore Matilda Murdoch 064-04 Nobody's Business Mazerolle, Simone 041-15 Green Grows the Laurel McKay, George 013-02 Patrick O'Donnell McKay, Rickey 067-06 Wexford Lass McMahon, Fred 001-01 Scow on Cowden's Shore Fred 004-02 The Moncton Tragedy Saunya 041-01 Little White Duck Mills, Alan 026-04 Green Grass Grows All Around / Michael Finnegan / This Old Man (knick knack paddy whack) / Going Over the Sea / I Know an old lady who swallowed a fly / angels watching over me Mills, Alan 020-10 There Was an Old Man Mills, Alan & Children 032-07 This Old man - Rhyming Song Mills, Allan 125-03 The Wife Wrapped in Weatherskin Milson, Alex 026-02 1961 Boating Regatta Milson, Alex - Milson, Freda 052-02 Molly Bawn Milson, Alex (one of Milson's daughters?) 032-10 Bawn Milson, Jennie 068-14 How's That Grab Ya? Milson, Marie 068-22 Aint Had No Lovin' Milson, Marie 068-21 O Sweet Pea Milson, Rita 032-03 The Baggage Coach Ahead Rita 032-04 The Weaver Sisters 032-05 Unannounced (The Knoxville Girl) Mitchell, Gregory 068-24 Frosty the Snowman Mitchell, Leo (Mrs.) 062-01 The Gazelle Mitchell, Michelle 068-25 Piano Music (The Folk Song) Mrs Brown and Matilda Murdoch 066-03 O Canada Mrs. Joseph Bealieu(?) 075-03 Way Out West Mrs. Josephine Breau 076-05 Hill Mullen, Connie 078-06 Joy Joy Joy Mullen, Earle 074-04 Eleven More Months and Ten More Days Mullen, Tom 074-03 Old Tom Tucker Murdoch, Matilda 027-02 Fiddle Music Murdoch, Matilda 072-11 Country Waltz Matilda 062-05 Fiddle music Nelson, Marie 041-13 My Dog Penny Newman, Garfield 041-08 The Wind Penny, Coleen 041-03 Molly Malone Penny, Eileen 067-07 Sparkling Memory of Joseph R. Estey Peters, Albert 070-10 The Three Wishes Peters, Albert 052-04 Two Budding Lumberjacks Peters, Arthur 053-02 The Plain Golden Band Power, Marjorie 078-03 One Morning in the Meadow Price, Billy 024-11 Dungarvon Whooper Price, Billy 021-01 The Soldier's Prayer (The Soldier and the Sailor) Price, Billy 024-12 The Lively Horseman (a.k.a. the messenger song OR john calhoun's colt) Price, Everett 084-01 Byrontown Price, William 107-03 Pride of Glencoe Ramsay, Frank 124-04 Four and Twenty Brisk Young Seamen Ramsay, Frank 124-06 The Wexford Lass Richardson, Edmund (Mrs.) 105-04 Harmony Richardson, Edward (Mrs.) 037B-02 Cuckoo Chimes Roberts, Charles & Mona 121-10 Po' Folks (poor folks) Robichaud, Edmund 020-09 Miramichi Fire Robichaud, Edmund (Mrs.) 125-05 Charlie Brooks and Nellie Dare Robichaud, Edmund (Mrs) 091-01 Death of Florella Russell, Aurele (Mrs) 106-03 La Vie Des Chantiers Samuel Jagoe 066-02 Effie, The Maid of the Mill Scott, Kathleen 005-01 Under the Oak Tree (Eliza Long) Sibley, Charles 083-06 The Miramichi Fire Simondson, Lawrence 120-10 Cod Liver Oil Slane, Charles 121-09 Dungarvon Whooper Sproule, Eileen (Mrs.) 067-02 Clapping Song Stymiest, John B. 124-15 The Gull Decoy Taylor, Patsy 078-16 The Tragedy of the St. John River Thibideau, Basil 124-14 Bunchy River Thibideau, Mary & Nora (Thibodeau?) 078-07 How Far is Heaven? Thibideau, Mary & Nora (Thibodeau?) 078-09 Colour My World / Michael Row the Boat Ashore Thibideau, Norma - Thibideau, Mary - Matchett, Ruth (Thibodeau?) 068-26 Michael Row the Boat Ashore Tozer, Ernest 124-13 The Shantyman's Alphabet (aka The Lumberman's Alphabet) Turney, William & Mrs. Lena Perley 085-05 The Praties They Grow Small Unannounced 041-10 Irishman (aka Goodbye Johnny Dear) Unannounced (Arthur MacDonald?) 003-08 Wedding At Kouchibouguac Unannounced (Bessie Crocker?) 031-01 The Bluebird Unannounced (Douglas MacDonald?) 003-09 Wild Mustard River Unannounced (Fred McMahon?) 003-04 The Wild Colonial Boy Unannounced (George C. Alexander?) 031-03 Charley Bell Unannounced (George E. Duplessis?) 031-05 Leslie Allen Unannounced (John Augustine?) 086-07 Micmac Song (Mi kmaq Song) Unannounced (John Augustine?) 086-08 Mic mac Song (Mi kmaq ditty) Unannounced (Mrs. Allan MacDonald) 057-05 Unknown song (the picture in the golden frame?) Unannounced (one of Alex Milson's daughters?) 068-12 Knoxville Girl Unannounced (Stanley MacDonald?) 004-01 Her Mantle So Green Unannounced G.E. (George E. Duplessis) 024-10 Stranger Far From Home Unannounced Duet 068-04 Old MacDonald Unannounced Group 068-10 We Are The Chatham Girls Unanounced 041-04 Unannounced (the tailor and the mouse) Underhill, John 061-01 The Little Brown Bulls Underhill, Nicholas 012-02 Edward Sinclair Underhill, Nicholas 043-02 Farmer's Son and Shantyboy Underhill, Rosalee 068-20 Summer Wind - Green Sleeves Unidentified 022-03 Greensleeves Unidentified Children 032-08 Children Songs unknown 032-02 The Man Behind The Plow Venoit, Charlene & Mona 067-05 How Does That Grab Ya Darlin'? Venoit, Charlene & Mona Lee 067-04 Secret Agent Man Walsh, Philip 104-04 Guy Reed (aka Guy Reade or The Androscoggin Shore) Whitney, Harold 019-01 Green Valley Whitney, Harold 098-02 The Wedding of Darby McShawn Whitty, Carolyn 078-05 Ships of Newfoundland